


超市买东西送了一支玫瑰花，送给谁比较好？

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 现代无能力AU，室友EC，双向暗恋Erik在情人节这天去买零食，结果被赠送了一支玫瑰花，送给谁好呢？





	超市买东西送了一支玫瑰花，送给谁比较好？

情人节将至，街上处处是粉红的爱心装饰物，商家们纷纷打出与节日相关的宣传语，借着这个机会大赚一笔。早有心思活络的人批发了大束的红玫瑰花，抱在怀中，向路过的成双成对的小情侣们售卖。在漫天恋爱气息的氛围中，多数人都会选择大方地买上一支送给自己的心上人，赠与方和受赠方都会露出一种看起来很傻的幸福的笑容。但笑得最为开心的，往往是站在一旁数钱的那个。

而独身一人走在路上的Erik便不会遇上这种烦人的推销，做为一个理性的成年人，他看透了商人的这种把戏，表面上是在为人们制造浪漫，实则是为了自己赚得盆溢钵满。Erik不会上当，当然他也没有上当的机会。单身的Erik将自己的时间用于工作，他很忙，而一场恋爱毫无疑问会浪费许多的时间和精力用于进行无意义的争吵和和好。他懒得费那个心思去维持一段长久的关系。

“单身万岁！”在他30岁生日的那天晚上，那是半年前，喝得醉醺醺的Erik举着酒杯高喊。

“单身万岁！”与Erik应和的是他的室友，Charles，一个同样喝得醉成一滩泥的家伙。

说完他便倒在沙发上头一偏睡着了，Erik歪歪扭扭地走到他身边想要拉他回他的床上睡，然而脚底下就跟踩在云彩上似的。不但没有拉起Charles，反而让自己也失去了平衡。酒精麻痹了他的大脑，让他很快就趴在Charles的身上失去意识坠入梦乡。两个男人和衣在沙发上睡了一宿，到第二天的中午才醒来清理昨晚留下的杯盘狼藉：一个小蛋糕的包装盒，Charles买来庆祝Erik的生日，Charles吃得很开心；空酒瓶和两只空酒杯，幸好在喝到过度之前睡了过去，不然现在需要打扫的东西应该还会加上几滩呕吐物；一只开封的安全套，一瓶没盖好的润滑油。等等，润滑油？

两个男人面面相觑，但谁也记不清昨晚究竟发生了什么。但现场留下的物证则是有力的证明。Charles白净的脖颈上还留有红肿的痕迹。一瞬间，血色涌上了他的脸颊。看样子他们是喝醉之后顺水推舟地来了一发，并且做完后还假装自己很清醒似的穿好了衣服。Erik尴尬地捂住了脸。Charles是个很好的人，他不想失去这个朋友。

“我很抱歉真的很抱歉，”Charles语无伦次地说着，懊恼地揪着自己的头发，“这都怪我！我、我大概，是把你当成了Lily！”

这当然是一句假话，哪有一个男人会让女人来操自己屁股。但嘴拙的Erik只能顺着Charles的话接着说下去。

“我也有错，”他紧皱起眉头，眼神乱飘，“我以为你是Anderson。”

他说得十分违心。在Erik疯狂的梦境里，躺在他身下尖叫连连的不是别人，正是Charles。现在他知道了那不是梦，而是确确实实发生了的事。但，他总不能承认自己对室友有所幻想吧？那听起来像一个变态。

他们拥抱了一下，轻轻地拍了拍对方的后背，像两个好朋友一样。这件事就算这么过去了，在那之后谁都没有再提起。一次酒后乱性而已，不足以动摇他们深厚而坚固的友谊。

但是不提不代表就是忘记。正相反，Erik常常会回忆那个真实发生了的梦，闭上眼睛，仔细回想Charles在他身下扭动的模样。即使是在和Charles说着话时，也会莫名地让思绪发散。看着那双蓝眼睛，便想起它蒙上一层泪光的情形，看着Charles伸出舌头舔舐嘴唇，便不由自主地想象如果舔的是——够了，到此为止。

Charles是个快活的单身主义者。他就像一颗星星，注定走到哪里都是最吸引人眼睛的那一个。和Erik有规定时间和办公地点的工作不同，他以写作为生，坐在书房里，向报社供稿。在遇到他之前Erik刚刚创下两个月换了三个室友的记录，他是个对自己要求严格的人，而在他的房子里也是如此。那些人骂他是个神经兮兮的强迫症，然后逃也似的搬了出去。

是Soctt介绍来了Charles。大概是一年前的时候，小作家拎着皮箱按响了Erik的门铃，在打开门的一霎，Erik的坏心情烟消云散。门外的人站在阳光里，每一缕头发都反射出金色的光芒，脸上洋溢着微笑。他的笑让Erik晕头转向，不过也有可能是阳光太强烈的缘故。那人友好地挥了挥手，对着他未来的室友打招呼，“嗨，你好！我是Charles Xavier，你可以叫我Charles就好。”

说实话，当Soctt对Erik说他已经帮他找好一个室友时，Erik没报多少希望。他甚至已经开始打算租下一整个套间，多花点儿租金也比被迫和蠢货共处一室要好。但没过多久Erik就发现也许自己可以更乐观一些，乐观地想着下次的换室友的时间可以是一个月之后而非一周。

他们处的不错。因此，一年过去了，Charles还住在这里，Erik已经忘掉了曾经他的大麻烦之一便是如何与室友相处。Erik已经习惯下班回到家之后打开冰箱撕开一包零食扔进嘴里“卡嚓卡嚓”地吃，Charles喜欢把冰箱塞得满满当当像，并且乐于分享。Erik本没有吃零食的喜好，更没有盘腿坐在地毯上，一边看电视一边吃喝的习惯。饼干碎屑掉进地毯里会很难清理，而可乐则会将地毯弄得黏糊糊一团糟。但是现在，他会。这都是Charles的错。

他们的粮仓在昨天空了。在Charles吃完最后一点余粮后，Erik坚持认为这次轮到他来进行补给。这便是他今天走进超市的原因。

当他提着满满的购物篮放在收银台上时，周围人的目光不约而同地看向了那一堆礼盒装的巧克力和心形曲奇。作为礼物的话，买一份就好了。可Erik精打细算的抓住了节日里打折的机会，正好Charles喜欢吃甜食，这简直不能再划算。

收银员动作飞快地清点好了数目，算出应付款金额。Erik付清了账款，拎起那一大包零食就要走。可他被叫住了。

“等等！”

Erik转身。一枝玫瑰花递到了他眼前。见Erik发愣的模样，收银员拿着花随意地敲了敲旁边的广告牌。“今天的活动，消费即赠玫瑰花。”

Erik将那枝玫瑰接了过来，他一手拎着巧克力和曲奇饼干，一手拿着玫瑰花，像做梦般走到了大街上。

现在他和路上的那些男士们一样，手里拿着一束鲜红的花朵。可不同的地方在于，Erik没有赠送玫瑰的对象。

Erik盯着这朵玫瑰看，手指捻动花枝将它转着圈。花枝软绵绵的，连花刺也跟着不那么扎手，花瓣的边缘有道道深色的折痕，整朵花看起来都蔫蔫的，大概是隔壁花店不要的残次品，拿来做了顺水人情。

但不管怎么说，它都是一朵玫瑰，出现在情人节这一天，此刻正被拿在Erik手中。

最省心的选项莫过于可以直接把花扔掉，把它送给最近的一个垃圾桶。可Erik的脑袋偏偏在这时没转过弯来，他慢腾腾地走在街边，认真地想，该把它送给谁。

一个名字牢牢地占据了他的思想，然后他再也想不到别的人。Erik觉得自己可以把这朵玫瑰带回家，连着这一大袋的甜食一起，送给Charles。这朵花还是挺好看的，鲜艳，美丽。或许Charles可以再把它送给某位姑娘，Lily、Linda之类的。玫瑰花可不就是这样用的吗？Erik打定了主意，加快步伐往家里走。当然了，Charles不送出去也行，随他怎么处理。总之，Erik要把玫瑰花送给他。

一边走，一边仍不住地打量着这朵玫瑰花。它的花瓣是不是脱落了几片？看起来觉得怪怪的，不够和谐。花萼上是沾上了什么脏东西吗？一块黑斑黏在那里，很是难看。光秃秃的一朵花，也没个什么包装，看着十分寒碜。走到楼下时Erik终于皱着眉头将花塞进了垃圾桶。他没有立马上楼。Erik转身折返了回去，向着超市旁的花店。

花店里的鲜花种类繁多，架子上满是修剪整齐的玫瑰花束，随着用料的不同价位也不同。即使Erik不懂花艺，也能看出礼盒中的玫瑰与插在水桶里的玫瑰相比，前者更奢华美观。他的视线在不同款式的礼盒上流连，花店老板讨好地看着这位客人，等着他指出其中的某一款，然后付钱。

可是Erik最终指了指养在桶里的一大把。“拿一支玫瑰。”

老板掩饰这脸上的失望，“只要一支？”

“对。”Erik点头。他到底还是没有忘记，送给Charles的是超市里消费即赠的一支玫瑰花。只不过那支花品相太差，他不得不重新换一只更能看过眼的。

在老板包装那支玫瑰花时，有人猛地一拍Erik的肩膀。Erik转过头，只见Logan叼着雪茄悠然地站在他身后。他的手里拿着一朵玫瑰花。

“来买花啊？”他随口问候道。

Erik沉默着，嘴唇抿成一条直线，他不知道怎么回答。

幸好Logan也没多问。在老板把Erik的玫瑰包装好过后，Logan将他手里的花递了过去。之后他忙着找从口袋里找零钱来支付这一枝玫瑰。Erik悄不做声地走了出去。他又走在了大街上，和十几分钟前一样。只不过现在手上的花朵更为新鲜。

去超市一来一回本不需要这样多的时间，但回到家里时，Charles好像没注意到这一点，Erik在腹中酝酿了半天的借口没了用上的必要。他将一大包零食放在桌子上，巧克力和曲奇“哗哗”地堆成一个锥形，无数个心形组成了这座小山。Erik将玫瑰放在小山的山顶，然后迅速地收回手，手掌悄悄地在裤子上擦了把汗。

Charles抬起头，看看巧克力和曲奇饼干，看看玫瑰，最后视线落在Erik的脸上。

“超市今天有活动，消费即赠玫瑰花。”

Erik的声音发干发涩，听起来假的要命。他甚至怀疑说这句话的人是否真的是他自己。

Charles不动声色地拿起玫瑰，放在鼻下。Erik看到他的嘴唇吻上了玫瑰花的花瓣，该死，这简直让人挪不开视线。他吞咽了一下口水。

“可Soctt告诉我，Logan在花店看见你了。”Charles看着玫瑰，说道。

Logan。Erik在心里恨恨地念着这个名字，这人怎么跟个娘们似的那么多屁话。

“所以，”Charles低声问道，他扬起脸，看着Erik，“你是买来送给我的，对吗，Erik？”

Erik清楚地知道情人节里送玫瑰在成人世界中意味着什么，有时候代表着一段甜蜜的恋爱关系，有时候代表我今晚想日你。这两种意思都与他和Charles之间的关系没有半毛钱的关联。

好吧，要诚实——两者皆有之，分不清哪个占大头。

他们两个就这样静静地看着对方，Erik站在餐桌旁，Charles裸着双脚盘腿坐在椅子上。隔在他们中间的还有一大堆爱心状的铁盒装巧克力和包装袋上印满心形的曲奇饼干。Charles的手上还拿着一支玫瑰花，Erik亲手挑的。现在Erik知道怪异感从何而来了。这看起来就像是一个情人节礼物，还是超大份的那种。

而现在Charles还在看着他，面色平静，等着Erik的回答。Erik小心地辨别着他的脸色，看不出他是生气还是高兴。

Erik在心中哀嚎一声。他没法解释。

Erik深吸一口气。

“对，没错，”他视死如归般说道，“情人节快乐。”

一句美好的祝福而已，对谁说都可以，不一定非得说给自己的恋人。玫瑰花和巧克力也是同样的含义。Erik抱着侥幸心理想到。鉴于他们从来没说过“喜欢”呀“爱”呀之类的词语，他希望Charles不要把这句话当成一句表白。

然而Charles却从椅子上跳了下来。“操！”他笑着骂了一句。

“情人节快乐。”Charles踮起脚吻上Erik的嘴唇。

Erik在震惊之余，不忘回吻。

他们的舌头交缠在一起，两个人都用力地吸吮着，想要渴求更多。Charles闭上了眼睛，而Erik则微微地侧过头，好加深这个吻。他们同时发现了深藏在对方心底的秘密。一对傻瓜。

“情人节快乐。”

Erik在接吻时含糊不清地复述。

——这一次真的是表白了。


End file.
